1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices used to secure the extremities, i.e., the hands, arms, legs and feet of an infant or toddler during intravenous (IV) therapy and thus prevent the hazards and complications incurred when the administration of medications and fluids is interrupted due to movement or jarring of the site.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Maintenance of IV's is a crucial part of hospital work for both doctors and nurses. Currently, the equipment and methods used to restrain an infant or toddler are extremely wasteful in terms of staff time, materials, and equipment. Specifically, because the current devices are not designed to prevent the child from moving the extremity and dislodging the needle from the vein, painful and traumatic repeat insertions are often necessary. To completely understand and appreciate the benefits of the present invention, a discussion of the prior art is presented hereinbelow to demonstrate that despite repeated efforts, the prior art has failed to provide a pediatric intravenous device which has overcome the problems referred to hereinabove.
Aslanian, U.S. Design Pat. No. 263,423 discloses an ornamental design for an anatomically shaped arm support for intravenous feeding. Klatskin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,227 and Bansal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,330 are both directed to a medical restraining board for medical infusions. None of the foregoing devices address the advantages of a weighted device or the problems inherent in and specific to pediatric patients.
Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,913 discloses an anatomically correct molded splint to facilitate the administration of intravenous therapy. This device does not disclose the use of resilient padding which is required to prevent areas of pressure necrosis over bony prominences such as the ankle.
Both Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,942 and Siwak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,339 describe pediatric arm restraining devices that are used to prevent the infant from using his hands. As both devices wrap around the entire arm, they are useless for IV therapy.
Tari, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,366 describes an immobilizing arm support specifically designed to facilitate radiographic imaging. Not only is this device specifically designed for adult patients but the patient must remain supine and sedated to maintain the integrity of the IV site.
Wirtz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,003 relates to a vacuum device specifically designed to immobilize a fractured limb, head or neck. This device has no use in the administration of IV therapy.
Morgan, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,849 describes a temporary restraint designed for use when drawing either venous or arterial blood from a patient. That this device was designed to provide a portable method of securing the patient's limb during a brief procedure negates its utility for long term use.
Elliot, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,410 addresses the problem of interruption of IV therapy due to movement of the patient by designing a protective cover over the site of insertion. However, it does not provide a firm surface or a weighted device to keep the site immobile.
Similarly, both Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,975 and Speaker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,933 attempt to overcome the problem of lost IV catheters due to jarring the needle by the use of adjustable straps. Perry further addresses the complication of skin excoriation caused when adhesive tape is removed by providing an anchor base that acts as "substitute skin." However, both devices fail to recognize that weight and rigidity are essential components in immobilization during IV therapy.
Spann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,829; Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,455; Heyman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,969; and Leary, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,534 describe restraining devices that attach to the wrist or ankle of a disoriented adult patient to preclude movement. These devices function as cuffs to impede movement and as such do not relate to the administration of intravenous therapy. However, Leary does address the necessity of a limb restraint being constructed of soft pliable material to prevent skin abrasions.
Helfer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,425, describes a support board with flexible straps used to secure an infant's extremity during IV therapy. There is no recognition in this patent that the extremity cannot be secured against motion without an appropriate weighting agent.
Lovegrove, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,588 describes a support board with adjustable straps to inhibit the movement of a patient's limb. This device is only designed for adult patients and does not provide for either cushioning or weight.
Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,297 describes a clamping device to keep an adult limb immobile for examination purposes. As such, this device is irrelevant for IV therapy.
Patel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,012 is directed to a blanket-like material used to wrap an infant's extremities so that examinations involving the face and head may be performed with minimal movement. Again, this invention is irrelevant to IV therapy.
Seeley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,799 describes an arm board used in IV therapy. Although this device addresses the aforementioned requirements of rigidity and cushioning, it does not have the necessary weight added to keep the catheter site maintained during an infant or toddler's sudden movement.